Stereoscopy or stereoscopics is a field often associated with three dimensional (3D) imaging, photography and/or film to the common everyday viewer. That is, whether an image is on a movie screen, a holographic still, or utilized with an old-fashioned View-Master®, the techniques involved in generating and viewing the image are often taken from the field of stereoscopy. It is of note that, as detailed below, stereoscopy involves the illusion of 3D via multiple images viewable in a simultaneous fashion. Thus, as used herein, the terms “3D” or “3 dimensional” are meant to encompass stereoscopic techniques and imaging such as side-by-side views of the same scene, setting aside debate as to whether such illusionary techniques truly constitute “3D”. For purposes herein, such may be referred to as “3D”.
At the fundamental level, stereoscopy is directed at creating an illusion of depth which mimics the depth that is otherwise perceptible with a pair of eyes. Specifically, depth perception is a result of the fact that, when viewed by a pair of eyes, a given scene is actually the result of separate views of the same scene. For example, in the case of an average human, the two separate views, one from each eye, are obtained from two different locations that are between about 2 and 3 inches apart from one another. That is, the average spacing between human eyes is about 2.6 inches. Regardless, these two separate views of the same scene are processed by the human mind simultaneously in a manner that provides a perception of depth to the overall scene, thus yielding a live 3D rendering from the viewer's vantage point.
With the above in mind, basic stereoscopy involves the generating of a side-by-side, dual view image or “stereogram” of a given scene that is then generally viewed with a viewer. The viewer is utilized to help the user see the right view only with the right eye and the left view only with the left eye. In this manner, the viewer serves as a binocular aid to allow the user to see the image in 3D. The above referenced View-Master® is a traditionally common form of such a viewer and system which has been around since the late 1930's. However, other types of viewers and stereograms were around as early as the mid-1800's, even predating commonly available photography.
Alternate forms of stereoscopy have been developed throughout the years. For example, freeviewing without a viewer may be utilized whereby the user employs a cross-eyed technique or attempts to look “through” the image while looking at the multiple views of the scene in order to perceive a 3D appearance. Further, more sophisticated types imaging beyond side-by-side views of a scene may be utilized. For example, conventional 3D movies often involve multiple superimposed polarized views of images such that a pair of glasses may be worn where one lens blocks out one of the polarized views and the other blocks out the other. Thus, a 3D effect may be perceived by the user. Sophistication levels may be much more increased with techniques such as autostereoscopy, holography and others which do not require the use of a viewer and render a higher degree of realism from the user's perspective.
The more sophisticated forms of stereoscopy may render a more realistic 3D experience for the user. However, the techniques are also much more detailed and costly. As opposed to two side-by-side views, they may require many more views of the same scene, computerized synchronization and other added effort for an effective rendering. Alternatively, at the opposite end of the spectrum, freeviewing by straining the eyes in a cross-eyed or other manner is also generally an impractical endeavor. Indeed, apart from 3D theater shown movies, for the everyday user, the basic side-by-side, viewer-assisted, 3D experience generally remains the most practical option.
Unfortunately, while viewer-assisted 3D stereoscopy remains quite practical and popular, the actual process for 3D imaging remains largely outside of the user's control. That is, even though today's user is often equipped with a smartphone giving the user near round the clock picture and video making ability, there remains no practical mode of generating these images in a 3D viewable fashion with a commonly available smartphone. Instead, images obtained through the smartphone are of a standard 2D variety as would be expected given the single lens with which the smartphone camera is equipped. Adding a lens to a pre-manufactured smartphone solely for the sake of 3D viewing seems impractical. Even though basic side-by-side stereoscopy remains practical, the user's own ability to determine what images are available for viewing in this manner is not. This is noteworthy given the ease at which the user is otherwise able to determine and control imaging given the emergence of readily available smartphone and other mobile imaging tools.